


I can tell that we are gonna be friends

by ironmanisalive



Series: To Build A Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener and Peter Parker are Twins, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmanisalive/pseuds/ironmanisalive
Summary: In 2013, Tony Stark adopted two 12 year old twin brothers. This is how they met.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: To Build A Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my series! I've never done a series before and I'm really excited to see where this goes!  
> Title is from We're Going To Be Friends by the White Stripes.

When Tony Stark came back from the wormhole, he decided to change his life. They say when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes and Tony found that his life was missing something. There was way too much from his early years that he couldn’t even remember at all. He quit drinking. He started visiting children's hospitals and organized the Stark Outreach program to help with cleanup and relief after Avengers’ incidents.  
But something was still missing.  
He finally figured out what it was after visiting a hospital a week after the Avengers took out a huge robot on the Queensboro bridge. The head nurse on the floor directed him to a room down the hall, saying that the occupants needed a hero.  
In the room, he saw two little boys curled up with each other on a bed. One was asleep with an oxygen mask covering his face and the other was watching Tony warily while covering the other. He had a large bandage on his forehead and his arm was in a red cast. Both were littered with cuts and bruises.  
“Iron Man? Why are you here?”  
Tony smiled at the kid and took a seat near the door. “I’m just here to talk. What’s your name?”  
“Harley. And this is my twin brother, Peter.”  
“Hi Harley, I’m Tony. What happened to your arm?”  
“The robot on the bridge broke our car and we got hurt a little. Is that why you’re here?”  
“Uh...it sure is, kid. I just came to chat, make sure you guys are getting better.”  
“Well, I’m okay but Peter is worse. His asthma attacked him and he couldn’t breathe. Now he has to wear this mask so he doesn’t run out of air.”  
Tony realized that he should probably talk to the parents of these two boys. He wanted to offer to pay for their medical bills, fix their car, etc.  
“Harley, where are your parents? I want to talk to them for a minute.”  
Harley’s lower lip started quivering and his eyes sparkled with tears. “Our parents were in a plane that crashed when we were babies. Aunt May and Uncle Ben took care of us, but the nurse lady said that they’re in heaven now, too.”  
Oh, shit. Tony had read on the news that there were only three casualties from the Battle on the Queensboro—a young couple and a motorcyclist. The couple must have been their aunt and uncle. These poor kids, orphaned twice over.  
Harley had buried his face in Peter’s hair and was crying softly. Peter’s eyes flickered open and glanced around the room before falling on Tony sitting by the door. He looked starstruck.  
“Iron Man?”  
Tony smiled softly. “Hi, Peter.”  
Peter turned to his brother who had lifted his tear-tracked face from his brother’s hair. “Har, Iron Man knows my name!”  
Harley nodded.  
The three talked about school and robots for a while before the nurse came in and politely ushered Tony out so that the boys could get some rest. Peter had gotten a bit out of breath upon meeting his hero and had to gasp in oxygen through the mask in between excited tangents.  
For the rest of the day, the only thing on Tony’s mind were those two little boys. He made an anonymous donation of five million dollars to the hospital, enough to cover most patients’ bills, and vowed to himself that he’d go visit them again in a few days.  
***  
Six Months Later  
These two boys had truly seen the worst of life and they were only 11 years old. Only one month after they were cleared to leave the hospital and move in to their first foster placement, Tony was talking to their CPS agent about adopting them. Tony didn’t tell the boys, but he was working on his penthouse apartment in the Tower to make it suitable enough for both guardianship and a nice surprise for his boys. In the meantime, he had to wait impatiently as their first foster father, Steven Westcott, abused Peter in the worst way possible.  
Tony had an arrangement to visit the boys once a week at the park near Mr. Westcott—Harley called him Skip—’s house. After five months of these visits, Harley finally pulled Tony aside and told him about Skip and Peter. Tony wanted to kill the man. He nearly succeeded before the police came and dragged both men off in handcuffs.  
Tony was let go the next day with a fine for assault and was allowed to pick the boys up from the hospital where Peter was checked over and found to be okay, physically. Mentally, though, he was a different case. Tony already had JARVIS looking for good child therapists.  
The boys were shocked when they stepped off the elevator. They looked around with wide eyes and clear amazement on their faces as Tony led them around the penthouse. Finally, he opened the door to their rooms. They each had their own room, but they were connected through a bathroom in between them. Tony was very adamant that they could share one room if they wanted, but the choice was all up to them.  
They settled in quickly, in separate rooms, and then got ready for dinner. Tony ordered in Chinese after Harley told him that it was their favorite. Peter hadn’t talked much, but his eyes twinkled at the prospect of orange chicken.  
(“I like Chinese food, too,” Tony smiled.  
“I could tell,” Harley smirked. “Because we’re connected.”)  
They were all obviously nervous about the new little family, but Tony couldn’t have been more excited. He’d been these boys’ father-figure for the past six months, but finally he was just one step closer to being their real father. As he sat on the couch looking at the twins—his boys—he promised that he’d never be like his father. He’d love these boys unconditionally and protect them no matter what.  
If he only knew what was in store...


End file.
